Everyone Knows
by BrittanaUnicorn
Summary: After Santana finds out that everyone will know her secret of being a lesbian, Brittany tries to comfort her.


**AN: This is my first story ever, so hopefully you enjoy it. It would awesome if you could review! I love Brittana/Santittany relationship and I hope they take it further in season 3. This story takes place right after the ending of Season 3 Episode 6 (my favorite episode yet!). So let me know if you like it and if I can get enough thumbs up then I'll continue the story. Oh just a heads up, it starts out real fluffy and then gets smutty lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or any of its characters.** **This is fictional.**

"Santana! Wait up!" Brittany is running after her best friend. Santana had run out of the auditorium after she slapped Finn. Brittany didn't really know why her best friend was so upset lately, because Santana never wanted to talk about it. Now that it was obvious that Santana needed her best friend by her side, Brittany was going to make sure to be there for her. As Santana begins to slow down, Brittany can hear her friend breathing with an extra effort and she sees the tears falling down her cheeks. Brittany chooses not to say anything and just grabs Santana in the most heart-felt hug possible. Santana lets herself be enveloped and she continues to sob. As she is able to control her breathing a bit, she looks up to Brittany and says, "Everyone knows. Everyone."

Brittany can't help but look at Santana with eyes that show her that she is sorry everything is happening how it is. She knows the struggles Santana has been dealing with lately with her sexuality and how insecure she was. She had been there for her for the last couple of months giving her all the love she could, but she would always notice the pain Santana was trying to hide. She wipes away the tears that are covering Santana's cheeks and simply says three words that always tugged at Santana's heart whenever she heard them come from Brittany's mouth. "I love you."

Although Santana knows that things have been going horribly wrong lately, when she heard Brittany say those words it felt as if just for a split-second everything was perfect. She squeezed Brittany tighter and tells her she loves her too. As they stand there in the hallway embraced in each other's arms, they hear footsteps approaching them. Santana lets go of Brittany with a little tang of pain. They realize that it's Mr. Schuester. Santana is prepared for him to yell at her and tell her that her actions were completely unacceptable, but she is a bit shocked by what he says.

"Santana, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I understand if you want to take the rest of the day off. Brittany can go with you to if that would make you feel better."

Santana looks at him questioningly, but then simply nods after a second. She turns to Brittany and asks her if they can leave.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks Mr. Schue."

"No problem, Brittany. Santana, I really hope you don't feel like the glee club will treat you any differently for being who you really are. We all love you and want you to be happy. Don't forget that. We'll always be here for you whenever you need us."

Santana's eyes begin to water again and her voice is shaky when she says, "Thanks Mr. Schue. I just have to step away for a bit." With that Santana turns around and walks out the school doors with Brittany holding her hand.

* * *

><p>As they reach her street, Santana looks up at Brittany and says, "I can't. Not yet. Can we just go to your house? I'm tired and I just can't, Brittany. I ca – "<p>

"Santana, it's okay." Brittany cups Santana's face in her hands and gives her a small kiss. "How about we go to my house, watch a movie, and snuggle. We can even have a sleepover!" she says with a smile. She doesn't want Santana to hurt anymore. She wants to take all her pain away. Britt grabs her hand and pulls Santana along to her house. As they finally enter her house, Brittany calls out to her parents but gets no response. They have the house for themselves.

Santana goes up to Brittany's bedroom and changes into one of Britt's sweatpants and t-shirts. There really isn't a need to ask any longer. Brittany and Santana were best friends for a really long time and they always shared things. As she descends the stairs, she sees Brittany trying to pick a movie with a confused look. Santana stops for a second and just looks at her. A small smile creeps onto her face and she can't help feeling butterflies in her stomach. She finally walks towards Brittany and sits right next to her on the sofa. She tells Britt she left her some sweatpants and a t-shirt to change into since she was still in her black dress from the performance. As Santana makes her choice on a cheesy Rom-Com she puts the DVD in, she walks back and snuggles into Brittany who's returned to the sofa after changing. She gives Britt a light kiss on the cheek and rests her head on her shoulder.

After a coupe of minutes, Santana isn't really into the movie and realizes that Brittany isn't either since she's quietly humming Britney and Madonna's "Me Against the Music." Santana giggles as she remembers their synchronized dream in the dentist's office. Brittany realizes that Santana is giggling and looks down at her with a smile.

Whenever Santana looked into Brittany's beautiful blue eyes she was transfixed. She leans in a bit and presses her lips into Brittany's. She pulls away and looks back into Brittany's eyes. She gives her a questioning look in search of approval. Brittany puts her hand on Santana's cheek and kisses her back. Slowly they both part their lips. Santana slides her tongue out a bit just enough to caress Brittany's lower lip. As Brittany opens her mouth for more access, their tongues meet and both inhale deeply through their noses. Santana moves her position in order to be at Brittany's level. As the kiss intensifies, Brittany grabs Santana's waist and pulls her closer to her body. Santana lets out a low moan as she begins to get more excited by Brittany's touch. Brittany wants more of Santana and she pulls her over her lap. As Santana is straddling Brittany, she is practically begging for more friction as she grinds on her. Brittany is slightly lifting the hem of Santana's shirt allowing her to knead her bra-covered breasts. Santana moans against Brittany's lips. She trails kisses on her jawline and stops when she reaches Britt's ear. In a slight, breathy whisper she says, "I need you, baby."

With those few words Brittany couldn't control herself any longer. She hoped her parents weren't arriving anytime soon, because Santana and Brittany weren't planning on taking their time to get to her bedroom. In one quick movement Brittany pulls Santana's shirt off. Santana crashes her lips to Brittany's and expresses her hunger through her kiss. Santana wants Britt and she pulls her shirt over her head. They separate for few seconds to catch their breaths. Brittany starts to kiss down Santana's neck leaving little bruises as she nips at her skin. At the arousal building between the two of them, Santana keeps grinding on Brittany. Their breathing becomes heavy and Santana unclasps Brittany's bra. She cups her breasts and pinches her nipples making Brittany moan and arch herself into Santana's touch. Santana continues as she sucks on Brittany's neck making sure to leave a mark. Brittany reaches around Santana's and unclasps her bra. As she throws it to the floor she dips her head and hungrily sucks on Santana's right nipple while kneading her left.

They can no longer wait for each others

* * *

><p>touch. Brittany breathing heavily puts her hand though Santana's waistband of her pants. As Brittany touches Santana through her underwear she can feel how wet she is. Santana gasps as she feels Brittany tease her through her underwear. Brittany picks Santana up a bit in order to lay her on her back on the sofa. With this position, Brittany practically rips Santana's sweatpants off. Brittany tilts her head down and grabs one of Santana's nipples in her mouth and sucks on it. She slowly brings her mouth lower Santana's body leaving a trail of kisses. As she meets the hem of Santana's underwear she looks up to look at Santana's pleading face. With one last seductive look she pulls her underwear off.<p>

Santana was so wet for Brittany. She needed her in that very moment and the hot breath she felt from Brittany's lips against her pussy made her shiver. Brittany laid soft kisses on the inside of Santana's thighs and finally slid her tongue up Santana's slit. With this Santana cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips up into Brittany's face. Brittany was getting so turned on with her girlfriend's excitement. She continued to lap up the juices that were seeping out of Santana's sex. Santana moaned for more of Brittany and so she flicked her tongue over her clit. Santana kept getting louder with every touch of Brittany's tongue to her pussy. Brittany held onto Santana's thighs keeping her stable. Santana needed Brittany inside of her now and she could no longer wait. She reached out and entangled her fingers into Brittany's blonde hair and pushed her face into her. Brittany got to the point and shoved her tongue into Santana's core. Santana let out unpronounceable words through gritted teeth. The pace at which Brittany had her tongue slipping in and out of Santana's core was quickly bringing her to the edge. Brittany could feel Santana starting to reach her climax and so she gently rub Santana's clit, knowing that she didn't need much more to get her to her high. With a couple for flicks, Santana started to convulse into her unbelievable orgasm.

"_Fuck! Brittanyyy!"_ She couldn't believe how much pleasure her orgasm was giving her it was almost unbearable. Brittany continued to fuck Santana with her tongue while massaging her clit. Santana tried pulling Britt away knowing that she couldn't handle her orgasm anymore, but Britt gave her a few more licks and Santana became like a fountain. She came into Brittany's mouth. Her juices flowed out of her uncontrollably and she let out a scream from the bottom of her stomach.

"Mmmm." Brittany loved the taste of Santana and she could never get enough. She lapped up the last bit of Santana's juices that had made their way down her thighs. She lifted her head and smiled up at an exhausted Santana.

Santana was panting with her head thrown back. She never had such an intense orgasm in her entire life and she felt like she just ran a marathon. Brittany brought herself over Santana laid a soft kiss on Santana's chest before lying on top of her, as she too was exhausted of fucking Santana. Once Santana collected herself to a point where she could move a bit, she lifted Brittany's head and brought their lips together. She could taste herself on Brittany's lips and she wanted more. With her tongue touching Britt's lips she asked for more access. As their tongues met Santana could taste herself completely in Brittany's mouth and moaned at the taste. After a few minutes of making out, they separated. Both looked at each other and knew that they held a love that couldn't be broken by anyone else. Santana could feel the strength Brittany was giving her and she began to realize that everything would eventually be okay because she knew that Brittany would always be there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
